


Cobalt

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Food is disappearing from the kitchen again...?
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Cobalt

**Author's Note:**

> long-belated, for a 'mystery' prompt...

"It's empty," Sazanka said as she peered into a crock that had, Cleo knew, contained a few buns left over from earlier in the day. 

"I'd blame Luca or Ranzal, but they've been gone since breakfast," Cleo added, frowning. She'd packed lunches and seen them off, along with the rest of the group heading out to investigate a fiend-sighting. 

There were other bottomless pits around the Halidom, but they tended to _ask_ before taking, which made Cleo far more likely to give them snacks. She wasn't about to starve anyone, after all. But given the size of their group, it was important to know what they had at all times so that everyone could be fed. 

A few buns wasn't a big deal, but... 

"Hmm." Sazanka dropped to her knees to peer under counters and cupboards. "No sign of lost dogs, or even that many crumbs. I don't think it was an animal." 

Before Cleo could protest that Sazanka shouldn't be on the floor to begin with, she was back on her feet, carefully dusting herself off. 

"A dragon?" Cleo wondered. "I'd expect more to be missing..." 

The Halidom's dragons tended to take care of their own food, anyway, though treats were often shared. 

It was just a few buns, but now Cleo was really curious. There was a bit of time before they needed to start on dinner, so... 

"We could ask around. I'm sure it was an unintentional theft." Sazanka glanced once more around the crock. 

"It's tempting, isn't it? A lot of work over leftover buns, I admit, but I don't like not knowing what's here. Or not here." Cleo tried to think of anyone she'd even seen in the kitchen. Someone helping with dishes might have grabbed one, or someone delivering food-- People had been in and out since breakfast. She'd had plenty of help other than Sazanka. But she hadn't seen anyone grab an extra bun. Or all of them-- One fewer than she'd put in the crock and she wouldn't have noticed. But all of them--! 

"It's curious," Sazanka said, obviously thinking. "Prince Euden was in here, earlier, with Master Ieyasu. Botan, as well..." 

She then listen no fewer than twenty people who'd visited the kitchens, and Cleo just nodded. That was quite the parade. 

"It's probably not worth pursuing," Cleo said. No, not for a few buns. She'd put them aside in one of the nice, cobalt-blue crocks she'd found at market and insisted on having. They were so lovely that she'd returned with three of them and-- 

"Wait a moment..." 

There had been so much going on and Cleo knew she had put the buns into a crock but-- 

Sazanka frowned and, glancing over to where the other crocks sat, came to the same conclusion. 

"Would you like a bun and some tea, Cleo?" Sazanka questioned. 

Cleo nodded. "I think I would."

And perhaps to not speak of this again, she thought as Sazanka went for a kettle. 

"I really think I would."


End file.
